Castlevania : Symphony of the Vampire
by sreshtiyer
Summary: After the defeat of ANTI-THESIS, the ruins of a castle appears from nowhere and the newspaper club are sent to investigate. There, they meet a very mysterious man, who appears to be a vampire. How will the dhampir react towards meeting a human and monster girls surrounding him? One-shot. May continue depending on response. Reviews will be really appreciated. Thanks for reading!


**So I've always wanted to write a story based on Castlevania and R + V, seeing as how I've just recently played all the castlevania games up till Aria of Sorrow in a marathon. Another interesting fact is that the whip of the Belmont clan just so happens to make an appearance in the story of R + V, so as you could see, I had to. This story will most likely be a one shot, for two reasons. I'm not sure the kind of response I will get for this kind of crossover, since I expect not many people would know of R + V. Another reason is that I'm already working on 2 other crossover stories and wont be able to work on this one if I started a full length story. So do glance them over if you feel like it. Anyways, here goes. The story takes place a little while after Tsukune beats Hokuto Kaneshiro, the ex-leader of ANTI-THESIS and stops them from almost destroying the barrier separating Yokai academy and the human world. The newspaper club are asked to investigate about the presence of a powerful 'monster' in a supposedly empty ruin of a castle. The story also takes place years after symphony of the night.**

 **Disclaimer: - I neither own Rosario + Vampire nor Castlevania, only this story.**

* * *

 **Youkai Academy, newspaper club**

After the recent events with the ANTI-THESIS, the members of the newspaper club were taking a well-deserved break. The school had just finished rebuilding and was returning to its peaceful routine. Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya had just about recovered from their injuries, Tsukune's recovery being complemented by the vampire blood that Inner Moka had previously injected during their battles. So the club incharge, Nekonome-Sensei decided to hold a party to celebrate their victory. The small, dusky room of the newspaper room was now decorated with a clichéd collection of balloons, paper decorations and big bold plastic words that read 'Welcome back, Tsukune and Moka!'. Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari had helped with the décor, with Gin simply goofing around by harassing the former four. The door flung open and the recovered duo entered the, seemingly fine, but having weak expressions. The recent battle had taken its toll on them.

"SURPRISE!" came the shouts from inside, shocking the two.

"Wha..!"

"What's this?!" exclaimed Tsukune.

"This is a special party we're throwing just for the two of you on your recovery after the last battle" winked Kurumu.

"We all felt the two of you needed a break from all that happened. So with Nekonome-sensei's help, the newspaper club is throwing an exclusive party for its members-desu~~" chimed Yukari.

"Also, Tsukune seems to be feeling down these days.." droned a voice from the back, and the nearby ceiling flap opened to reveal a purple haired girl hanging upside down looking at them. The others sweatdropped.

"So that's the deal. All this time I was soooo worried about chu!" said the blue haired succubus, leeching on to Tsukune and pressing her breasts against his face.

"HEY! You're choking him! He just came out of recovery! Are you planning to send him back?!" protested the pink haired vampire.

"Oops….sorry!" she replied, sticking out her tongue and letting go.

"Can't control yourself can you, cow breasts?!" glared Mizore.

"Look who's talking, popsicle!" taunted Kurumu back.

"Why you…"

"Now now girls, why fight when the charming face of the century is right here" remarked Gin, groping both of their breasts simultaneously.

"Get over yourself!" snapped both, punching him squarely in the face. Moka and Tsukune sweatdropped.

"~~Nyan, have you already started without me?~~" crooned a voice from the back. The distinctive voice gave away the identity of the person.

"Nekonome-sensei, how nice of you to join us!" welcomed Ruby. "Many many things have happened, but we haven't started yet!" she finished dreamily.

So finally, the members of the club gathered around to start feasting on the variety of mouthwatering delicacies placed for the party and the various assortment of drinks. Most of their mouths were already drooling.

"I don't know about you guys, but hospital food isn't exactly appealing to my stomach" said Moka.

"I wouldn't happen to be disturbing you, now would I?" came another voice, a deep voice. Surprisingly, the voice came from _inside_ the room, not near the door.

"Huh, someone was here already?" questioned Kurumu. From the darkness, the Board Chairman Mikogami emerged, the ever present smile pasted on his face, if one could even call it that, since his smile and his glowing eyes were the only things visible where his 'face' was supposed to be. As usual, he was dressed completely in white clothing from head to toe, with a small Rosary hanging from his neck.

"B..Board Chairman?!" said Ruby, throwing a questioning look. "What brings you all the way here?"

"Nekonome-sensei…..I happen to have some special….business with these guys. Think you could leave us for a few minutes?"

"Nyan….? Alright sir…." She nodded, and made her way outside, confused.

"Some business, chairman?" questioned Tsukune.

"Yes. As you all are aware, after Kaneshiro Hokuto's attempt to destroy the Great Barrier, the human world became connected briefly to ours. Although that distortion was fixed immediately, something not of this world also appeared. A castle. Well, to be more exact, it's only the ruins of a castle, since it was destroyed long, long ago. It used to belong to the most powerful and cruel monster of all times. But he was defeated by his own son and his castle crumbled, leaving only a bitter memory for those involved to remember, and with the defeat of the lord of the castle, 'Castlevania' disappeared. Until recently, when it emerged again. Perhaps the energy released from the destruction of the Great Barrier caused this castle to appear. Anyways, the matter is, I've heard of rumors of a strong monster in the castle. Although I say the word 'Strong', looking at your recent battles, this should be nothing to worry about. And don't worry about the Lord of the Castle, he's long gone." Explained Mikogami.

"So what does that have to do with us?" asked Kurumu.

"You are the newspaper club correct? With the castle's appearance, many of our students and even many teachers have tried entering it, only to never return. It's as if something is pulling them towards it. If one does not have the willpower to oppose its power, they get drawn towards the castle. Is it not your job to investigate such incidents?" questioned the chairman with a sly grin, almost laughing to himself.

"But we just returned after a battle…I don't really think we're in any shape to.."

"I'm well aware, Aono Tsukune. But remember your resolve. Now that you have vampire blood in your body, you will undoubtly get involved in further incidents, whether you like it or not. It would be best for you to get stronger, for the sake of your friends" reasoned Mikogami. "And besides, you are one of the strongest teams there is and would not be so easily affected by the mysterious power of the castle, think of this as a compliment. I would go myself, but I'm still recovering from the lack of Youki in my body after repairing the Barrier properly."

"Um…Well….." hesitated Moka, glancing at Tsukune. She knew how much Tsukune hated to be in these situations, but the chairman had a point. If he did not become stronger, his vampire blood would eventually gobble him up before anyone else can.

"Well…alright, if you put it that way then….I guess the student's safety is also in question now…" remarked Yukari.

"Excellent. You can find the castle ruins right outside the school graveyard. But I will ask Morioka Ginei to stand by when you reach the ruins"

"Why's that?" asked the werewolf.

"So far, all students and staff who've entered the castle have never returned. I'm sending some of the most valuable students I have here. Being a werewolf, you would be the fastest of them and can make a retreat quickly if needed to inform me if something does happen" he suggested, another creepy grin adorning his face.

"Hmm…that does make sense" he replied, scratching his head.

"Well? I suggest you be off then, lest we have any more causalities….good luck…." He finished in a monotonous tone, disappearing into the darkness again. There was a long silence.

"Gee….that really helped the mood…." Remarked Kurumu sarcastically.

"Just when we were about to have a party at that…." drooped Yukari.

"I know, but he said it was a serious issue. We'll just have to continue our party after this. And for the Board Chairman to come here personally, the matter must be serious" said Ruby.

"Then let's be off. He only asked to investigate the place. Maybe the rumors are just that after all. Probably there's some illusion or something that's causing the disappearances and we can just come back without having to be involved in anything." Reasoned Moka.

"He said near the school graveyard correct? Let's waste no time then! He's the one who helped me contain the vampire blood in my body, so this is the least I can do for him…" said Tsukune and the others nodded.

* * *

 **Sometime later, school graveyard**

The gang beheld the ominous ruins that lay in front of them. What used to be empty land till now, housed the ruins of a gothic style castle, what were left of its walls were covered with vines and moss. There was…. _something…_ about the castle that everyone couldn't explain. For one, the area surrounding the castle was surrounded in perpetual darkness. Even though Yokai academy was still enveloped in the last rays of the sun, the castle was surrounded by nighttime. Perhaps this was the 'strange energy' that the chairman was talking about. Even though it was only a pile of rocks, it seemed to welcome them in. However, Tsukune only shivered.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" asked Moka.

"Oh, it's nothing, moka-san. The place just looks a bit intimidating, that's all" To add to the spooky atmosphere, the pile of gravestones in the background just seemed to add in to the effects.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go inside" suggested Kurumu.

"I'll wait for you guys here then" said Gin. The others nodded.

The rest of the gang slowly made their way, walking along a crumbling row of rock lanterns on both sides. This was probably the entrance way to the castle. The soft fallen leaves crunched as they slowly made their way to the half-broken gateway. The stone-cold floor gave out a musty smell and the moonlight illuminated the room passing through the many cracks and crevices in the wall.

"Even though it's distant history, I could tell this was once a grand castle, enough to put even the mightiest kings to shame." Remarked Ruby.

"Why would he even need such a huge castle for himself in the first place? If you ask me, it's a waste of space…..imagine if you had to go to the bathroom or something…..would be so easy to get lost" retorted Kurumu jokingly. Moka and Tsukune sweatdropped. Then suddenly, a stroke of lightning thundered the surroundings. Following this, a huge swarm of bats fluttered away in a giant swarm, adding to the scare.

"Eek!" squealed Kurumu and latched on to Tsukune.

"Kyaa!" Mizore followed suit and did the same.

"Scared of a little lightning and bats?!" teased Yukari. Another streak of lightning followed and the sound of something being obliterated could be heard, as if the lightning struck some part of the castle. This time, poor Yukari too latched on to Tsukune, and Moka cowered a bit.

"Ack…guys, I can't…..breathe…." came the struggled voice of Tsukune.

"What's up with this place, I cant believe people were drawn in here. I mean I don't find anything attracting here at all" said Moka.

"Let him go!" came a deep and cold voice from the darkness.

"Wh..who's there?!" shouted Kurumu blindly at the darkness.

"I know too well what your kind is, monster. You will let him go" threatened the voice. A soft thump could be heard, and the figure made its way towards them.

"So, it would seem the rumors are true after all, there IS something in here" reasoned Ruby. The sound of a sword being unsheathed could be heard. The others readied themselves. As the figure stepped into the moonlight, what they saw surprised them. Before them stood an extremely handsome, elegant looking man physically in his late teens with long white blond hair. He wore 18th century style clothing, a black colored jacket consisting of side seams held together by four square brooches that run down vertically, and a belt. Around his neck he wore a large white cravat. Over the jacket the guy sported a long overcoat with a decorative pattern. Over his other garments he also had a cape. It was hard to believe that such a deep voice could belong to someone around their age.

"Let him go" said the man, pointing his sword at him.

"And who might you be?" questioned Ruby back.

"What I am is of no consequence" he said coldly, "Although I must admit, this is the first time I've seen any of the kin in _this_ place to talk back. I don't know what you plan to do with that human, but you won't harm him in my presence"

"Hey hold on…we're not…" started Kurumu, however, before she could finish, a swift 'whoosh' could be heard whizzing past them and the figure disarmed all three of them simultaneously, and grabbed Tsukune.

"Stay here" he said.

"Hey, he got Tsukune! Get him!" said Kurumu and the others nodded and rushed at Alucard.

Kurumu first unsheathed her claws and spread her wings, taking to the air and dove at the guy. Alucard didn't even look at her direction and simply dashed to the side. Swiftly, he swung his sword at Kurumu, but not before she got out of the way by a hair's edge.

"Not so fast!" cried Mizore, and unleashed a barrage of icicles from her fingertips.

"Hmph" Alucard simply drew his cloak and three fireballs completely burnt all her icicles. He then disappeared and warped right next to her.

"Look out!" warned Ruby, but not before he slashed her already in the neck. Everyone gasped, but her body simply cracked and shattered, revealing it to be one of her ice dolls. Alucard then warped back to where he was initially.

"Something is strange about his youki!" observed Yukari. "How about this!" she exclaimed, and then waving her wand, flung multiple tarot cards at alucard. The latter simply slashed them to shreds with blinding speed.

"Wha..!"

"Not so fast!" cried Ruby, and then waving her staff, sent multiple crows at him.

"Pointless" he said lazily, and summoned 4 spirits, which flew around the room, and completely vaporized the crows.

"Summoning magic!" exclaimed Ruby "And that youki, though it's slight, there's no doubt about it…..a vampire!"

"What?!"

"He's a vampire?!"

"Eh?" gasped Moka.

"No way!" cried Tsukune.

"Tch, I'm done playing games!" he glared, and disappeared.

"Brace yourselves, he's coming!" warned Kurumu. "Mizore, get ready, he's no normal guy, let's use 'that'" Mizore gave an affirmative nod.

" **Black and White duet number 1!** " they both announced, and using Kurumu's illusion, they created multiple copies of themselves and both took to the air. Mizore's copies rained down a barrage of ice bullets while Kurumu's images dove down from every direction. It was hard to tell what happened, as the dust cloud blocked the view. Kurumu and Mizore jumped out of the dust cloud.

"Heh, let's see him be so cocky after that!" smirked Kurumu. However, her smile soon died after she saw him emerge out of the cloud, virtually unscathed.

"A combination of a succubus's illusion and a snow woman's ice. A force to be reckoned with. However, I've seen far worse" he said. "Now about this human" he continued, but when he turned and looked, the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Huh?"

The boy had gone over to the girl with pink hair and was tugging at the Rosary in her chest. He hadn't noticed the girl all this while, seeing as how she had refrained from entering the battle. When he got a good look at her, he gasped.

"It can't be! You are…!" However, at that exact moment, the Rosary came right off and an enormous pillar of demonic energy burst forth from her. The girl's hair turned white, her pupils turned red and her features were also more profound.

"I see…..so that's how it is…..." he remarked.

"Don't think you can continue to act so arrogant like before…..I'll show you the true might of a vampire!" she proclaimed, and spun around and aimed a high kick at his temple. The speed at which she lashed out took Alucard by surprise but he managed to block it just in time. The force with which he was hit caused his arms to ring a good deal.

"Indeed….you are very much different the others"

"Interesting…..you still stand after taking my hit….perhaps this match will be one to remember after all!" she said. Alucard continued to parry her attacks, but there was something different about the way he attacked. The bloodlust from his attacks had dimmed considerably, as if he was simply trying to test her instead of killing her. For one, he wasn't using his sword, and only blocked all of her kicks.

"Fight me seriously!" she shouted. "I won't be satisfied with only this! Or do you tell me that this is all have!" she taunted.

"Alright then. If you insist" he remarked, and slashed at her torso. Moka was far from being off guard and side stepped and retaliated with another kick.

"Too predictable" he said lazily, and blocked it with his hands. "and too vulnerable" he finished, parting his cloak and sending three fireballs in her way. Moka did a backflip and avoided the fireballs, which now continued their way and exploded against the walls, illuminating the room once more.

"What's that!" snapped Moka at the man.

"I can't believe that this is all there is to the strength of a vampire, one of the mightiest beings to walk the face of the earth. True enough, your attacks have weight behind them, but that's all. Your attack pattern itself is predictable to the extent that I can look past them behind with my back turned. Let me show you…." He said, draping his clock over himself. "What I mean" he explained, and teleported right behind her.

"Wha-" she turned, surprised, and the dhampir readied his sword. "Brace yourself" he thundered.

"Hah!" she breathed, and in a flash caught his arms. "Finally, caught you! Now, you're mine!" she proclaimed, and whilst holding his arms, did a spin and aimed a kick at his face. But again, her attack went in vain, as to everyone's surprise, the dhampir simply transformed into mist and phased right through her kick. After which, he moved a bit away and materialized again.

"That's!" exclaimed Moka.

"No way! He transformed into mist! But vampires should have lost that ability! Who is this guy?!" questioned Ruby.

"And he shook off Moka-san's attacks like it was nothing!" added Yukari.

"None of our attacks worked against him either" agreed Kurumu and Mizore.

"Tch…I won't be beaten so easily…!" breathed Moka. "tell me, who ARE you, really?"

"You have no reason to know, and you won't remember it" he replied, teleporting behind her and raising his sword, aiming to knock her out with the hilt.

"Moka-san, behind you!" pointed Tsukune, but Moka noticed too late. She saw the blow coming and closed her eyes, awaiting the sharp pain and waited for the darkness to slowly take her in. Except, it never did. Another voice, a very familiar voice interrupted the dhampir before he could land the hit.

"That's enough, Alucard" said the familiar voice of Mikogami, and he slowly entered from the other side.

" _Alucard?! Where have I heard that name…"_ thought Moka to herself.

Alucard looked on with wide eyes, and then greeted the board chairman.

"It's you…..Mikogami!" he said, lowering his sword. "What's the meaning of all of this?! Were you not the one who called me in here to take care of them?" he asked, pointing towards the group.

"B..Board Chairman, you did what?!" asked Ruby confused. "But you were the one who called us to investigate about this castle in the first place!" she protested.

"What's going on..?" asked Tsukune.

"Explain, Mikogami" demanded Alucard.

"Now now, hold your horses. I had nothing to do with Castlevania's appearance. But I knew if you ever learnt of its presence, you would be here immediately, especially with the last of the belmonts being injured after his last battle with 'him'. So I had to know, if you still thought of us the same way as you did back then. But seeing as you attacked them right away, I guess not" said Mikogami.

"I think YOU are the one jumping to conclusions, old man. THEY were the ones who attacked the human first. I was only doing what was necessary to save him" he explained.

"Hey! The hell do you mean! We are all friends! Why the heck would I attack him?! I only hung on to him because of the lightning! You never gave me the chance to explain! We're not even from her anyways, we just came here to investigate about the 'strong monster' that lived here!" explained Kurumu in a fit of rage. There was dead silence and the moon was covered by some clouds, making it difficult to read Alucard's expression. The dhampir turned towards Mikogami and the latter was almost in the verge of bursting into laughter. Alucard turned away, and mouthed 'You owe me an explanation' with glowing eyes and the with a "Hmph" disappeared.

"Huh? He's gone?!" said Moka, banging her fists against the ground. "Tch…coward" she glared, and grabbed the rosary from Tsukune's hands. "But still, for whatever it was worth, it was good while it lasted" she said.

"Board Chairman, could you explain what in the world just happened?!" asked Tsukune.

"Well, if you must know, Alucard there was the son that defeated that 'most powerful being' I told you about. Centuries earlier, he and his allies, along with some of our own, managed to defeat that monster. But his castle still didn't vanish. So we sealed it away in a separate dimension. But with the recent incident, this castle appeared again. I had to know whether he was still on our side, so I sent the two of you requests saying that there were powerful monsters here that emerged out of castlevania and observed how he would react when a human and monsters greeted him together. I would assume that if the three of you hadn't latched on to him like that, things might have actually gone on a bit better. Still, even with all that's said and done, he hasn't injured you in any way from what I can see." he explained. There was dead silence again and then came the reaction.

"EHHHHHHHHH!" shouted everyone.

"Hmph, he still ran away I refuse to believe that he is that strong" commented Moka.

"What are you talking about, Akashiya Moka. He was using less than 1% of his strength when he fought you, and even lesser when he saw your sealed form. He's stronger that the 3 great dark lords combined" said Mikogami. Everyone heard what he had just said wide eyed.

"Less than 1 %?!"

"And he's stronger than all of the 3 dark lords?! Impossible!"

"What a guy!"

"Really….then why did he run?" questioned Moka.

"When he defeated the Lord of this castle, one of those who helped him was your mother, Akasha Blooddriver. Naturally he couldn't bring himself to hurt whom he saw as his ally. That also gave me the answer I needed" said the board chairman.

"He….fought alongside mother?!"

"Yes, but once we defeated his father, he stayed in isolation, afraid of his cursed legacy that he inherited from his twisted father. Perhaps we may see him again in the future sometime. Also, speaking of which, I should ask all of you to leave this place immediately, now that my objective is completed. Staying in a place like this could mean trouble. I shall seal up this castle once again, lest it cause harm to anyone. So, go on then, back to the academy" he said.

"Interesting….if we are to meet in the future, I shall have more things to talk about to him" said Moka, and put on her rosary. With the seal on, the outer moka once again returned.

* * *

 **Along the way to Yokai Academy**

After making their way out of castlevania, the gang slowly made their way back to the club room. None of them had any injuries, so the only thing that hindered their progress was their fatigue. They didn't feel the need to go the the infirmary, so they decided to make it back to the club room.

"This whole endeavor has made me hungry….why don't we continue our party back at the club room" suggested Yukari.

"Yeah, that was quite a day we had!" added Kurumu, stretching her hands.

"Perhaps I can ask the Head Master in more detail later on" said Ruby.

"Still, I can't believe he knew mother…I would like to ask him about it sometime" said Moka.

"I'm glad that no one got hurt and everything ended well. Are you ok, Moka-san?" asked Tsukune concerned.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me, so I'm fine. But Tsukune, it WAS a long day and I haven't had anything since morning….." she said slowly, creeping towards him.

"You don't mean…"

Kapu~~~chu!

* * *

 **Phew, that took quite a while! Like I said, this will be a one shot, and maybe I might write a full length series depending on the response and if I get time later on. Anyways guys, thanks for reading and do leave a review if you liked it or even if you didn't. I would be very glad to hear what you have to say. If I do write a full length story, it would be VERY different from this one and there will be more character development, more epic fights and so on. Once again, please let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
